Spark plugs are widely used to ignite fuel in internal combustion engines. Currently, in order for an engine to operate smoothly, powerfully, and in an environmentally friendly manner, a number of requirements have to be met, for example, the perfect balance of fuel and air mixture must be present in the combustion chamber, and the ignition spark must leap between electrodes precisely at a pre-determined time. For this purpose, spark plugs must meet high performance requirements such as a powerful ignition spark between 500 to 3,500 times a minute (in 4-stroke operation) even during stop-and-go traffic, reliable ignition at low temperatures, low-emission combustion, optimal fuel efficiency without misfiring, and preventing fouling, pre-ignition, and detonation.
Some problems that may arise with spark plugs include, but are not limited to, fouling when the spark plug tip temperature is insufficient to burn off carbon, fuel, oil, or other deposits, more voltage required to bridge the gap between the center and ground electrodes, misfiring, and overuse of fuel. Defective spark plugs can have a negative impact on the engine and other parts of a vehicle.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there remains a need for improvements of spark plugs, and in particular, providing a temperature controllable spark plug in combination with modern computer engine management systems to enhance engine performance and efficiency.